Access control systems are becoming more prevalent as security concerns increasingly pervade modern society. Electronic access systems, particularly those employing proximity cards and proximity card readers, are widely used to control access in commercial buildings or premises. In certain cases, such electronic access systems are integrated with or interfaced to a building management system.
Electronic access systems are also widely used to control access to dwellings or domestic premises. Such electronic access systems are generally limited to remote control operation of gates and garage door operators and activation/deactivation of burglar alarms.
In view of the foregoing, a need continually exists for improved methods, systems and devices for remotely or wirelessly controlling access to dwellings, buildings and/or properties.